In a copending application entitled "7-OXABICYCLO(2.2.1)HEPTANE HYDROXAMIC ACID DERIVATIVES USEFUL AS `DUAL INHIBITORS`", Ser. No. 900,565 on Aug. 26, 1986, compounds are disclosed having the general formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or alkenyl; R.sub.2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, alkanoyl or aroyl; R.sub.3 is lower alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; A is--CH.sub.2 --CH.dbd.CH--or a single bond; and n is an integer from 0 to 9, with the proviso that when A is a single bond, n is an integer from 1 to 9; and including all stereoisomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. These compounds are "dual inhibitors", i.e. they are capable of simultaneously inhibiting the arachidonic acid enzymes 5-lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase, thereby preventing the formation of various leukotrienes and prostaglandins. As such, these compounds can be employed as, for example, antiinflammatory, antiallergy, antiasthma and antipsoriatic agents.